Katie's Story
by Phoenix Draconis
Summary: Katie is being interviewed about Oliver. Better summary inside. Rated M just incase.
1. Interview: Day 1

Katie's Story

* * *

This is kind of weird. Katie is being interviewed for a story profiling her relationship with and impending marriage to Oliver. It's told from her point of view so you don't get to 'hear' the questions, but you get a pretty good idea of what's been asked. I hope you like. P.S. I don't own the characters

* * *

You really want to know? I mean . . . _really?_ Well okay. But I mean, you can't judge me. Yes I'm marrying him but the story behind it all . . . well . . . when other people find out . . . they're going think they got a divorce because of _me._ And that's not how it is. They got a divorce for different reasons. They've been divorced for . . . I think it's going on . . . three? . . . years. We only started dating a year ago. But still . . . your readers will think it's all _my_ fault. So you still want to know? Okay then. Let's go.

sips a glass of wine

I met Oliver when I was 11. He was the Keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I met him during second week Quidditch trials. I knew that being a first year I wouldn't make the team but I just had to try. Charlie Weasley, who was the Captain at the time, wasn't there because he had to do something else, but he had Oliver running the trials. When Oliver saw me play he was shocked. I remember him mumbling something about first years hardly ever being that good. But then he said that I wouldn't be able to make the full team _because_ I was only a first year. But he promised to talk to Charlie about at least putting me on reserves. But unfortunately Charlie said he couldn't. Not that he didn't want to, but McGonagall had to okay it and since she'd already okay'd Alicia Spinnet for reserves, she wasn't likely to okay someone else. Which she didn't. But all year, whenever he had time, Oliver would help me improve my skills. And I did try out my second year and made it.

chuckles

You know something? The first time I saw him I thought he was so hot. I couldn't believe he was taking the time to help _me,_ a first year. I couldn't believe that he even noticed me. But he did.

frowns thoughtfully

What? Did anything happen between us? No. Nothing happened. I sure as hell wanted something to happen, but nothing ever did. I . . .

laughs softly

Now don't laugh, but . . . I was hoping he would be the one to take my virginity. laughs again I know, I know. I was such a little girl. So naïve . . . huh? Who? Oh! I um . . . lost it to a Weasley twin. Which one? Um . . . Fred I think. I'm not too sure. I still couldn't tell them apart then. Well, yeah, I guess I should remember, but I was kind of drunk. He was too. Huh? Wow, you really ask the questions don't you? Um, yeah I enjoyed it. _Why?_ Oh . . .

chuckles embarrassedly

m . . . because Oliver had just gotten a new girlfriend. You know . . . Sienna. Yeah, his future wife. rolls eyes Don't rub it in okay? I _did_ agree to this.

sighs and leans back in chair

It's kind of funny. All the Gryffindor boys and Angelina Johnson ended up on Puddlemere. And Alicia and I are on reserves. It's like the original team. It's nice. And obviously Oliver had to be Captain. It figures.

shakes head

That's not what we were talking about but I figured I'd point it out. What? Was I jealous? Of Harry? Why would I be jealous of Harry? So he was a first year. So what? We had just lost our Seeker. And Charlie was a _really_ good Seeker. At the trials, no one even came close to Charlie's standards. And Oliver was about to pick some dude who truly sucked, when Prof. McGonagall brought around Harry. I wasn't jealous at all. Harry's always been like a little brother to me. Hmm? Oh, yeah, it's true. He does refer to me as his big sister. But he calls Angie and Ally that too.

giggles

Yeah, it's true. The Gryffindors are taking over Puddlemere United. Yep. And the Weasleys are the dominating figures. Well . . . because the twins are our Beaters and Ron Weasley is our reserve Keeper. And Ginny Weasley is a reserve Chaser/reserve Seeker.

rolls eyes

You got me off subject.

sits up again

Mm-hmm . . . well he graduated when I was in fourth year. Oh yeah, I sure did try to make him jealous. Especially because he was leaving. How? How did . . . hmm . . . well, his seventh year? . . . um, his seventh, my fourth, I uh . . . well I dated Cedric Diggory.

chuckles

Well, that's when he started dating Sienna. Why was he jealous? Oh, because Cedric and the Hufflepuff team had beat us. Huh? They were our first game of the season . . . since the Slytherin team, who we were supposed to be playing, chickened out . . . and after they beat us I kind of cornered Cedric and asked him out. I knew it would make Oliver _so_ mad.

sighs sadly

It was so sad when Cedric died. I started out dating him just to make Oliver jealous but in the end . . . well, in the end I really did like him. Huh? Well, no, I mean, how do you really love someone at that age? What? Oh, no, he broke up with me. Mostly because we wouldn't get to see each other all summer, though we did end up seeing each other at the Quidditch World Cup. And it's not like I could've loved anyone anyway. I was _way_ too in love with Oliver. Huh? Yeah, I know I just said that but at that time I was just so infatuated with Oliver, and I never gave up and . . . trails off

sighs and looks at watch

Listen, can we pick this up again tomorrow? Well, I have to get home. Ollie's waiting. Plus we have practice early in the morning. I _would_ like to get a little rest before then. Yeah okay. Same time? Where? The café on . . oh, yeah. I know where it is. It's that cute little one. Yeah, we can meet there.

stands up to leave

No, he won't come. He's been trying to stay out of the public's eye the last couple of months. Yeah, it'll be hard when the season starts up again. Okay. Well it was nice to meet you too. Bye!

* * *

That's the end of part 1. It'll have at least 2 more chapters. Please review! Please? 


	2. Interview: Day 2

Okay so here it is . . . day two! I hope you all like it! And as always, I don't . . . well, you know.

* * *

The Next Day

Hi! Sorry I'm late. I was trying to convince Oliver to come with but he wouldn't. He's being stubborn. Hmm? Oh, practice went great today. This is a World Cup year so we're hoping to make it you know? Oh, yeah sure . . . I'll have a ginger ale and . . . ooh yeah that sounds good! I'll take that too!

sits back comfortably

I'm really sorry if I was bitchy yesterday. Before I came in, Oliver and I had had an argument about me actually doing this. Well, no actually, he isn't too keen about it. But I told him that if he wants people to be okay with this, then this is a good way for that to happen. No, he feels the same way I felt when you first presented this to me. That everyone is going to blame him. Blame me. Blow everything out of proportion.

shrugs

I guess neither one of us is too keen about an interview like this. What? Oh, no, I'll keep doing it. The truth must be told.

chuckles

Wow, that was so melodramatic. So where were we? Huh? No, not really. I mean, well, we have the usual couples' arguments but it's usually not that bad. But yesterday it was pretty bad. Well . . . arguments usually sometimes end in sex. If he starts it I usually get a little present the next day. If it was my fault then he gets a huge, several-course, home-cooked meal. He and I can't stay mad at each other long.

shakes head

Nah, he's too sweet to do that. He mostly indulges me. Yeah, I agree. It is nice.

rolls eyes

Sorry but that's private. How would you feel if someone came up to you and asked about your sex life? Yeah, well I don't discuss it either.

looks around the café

No just looking around. The last time I went somewhere where no one would usually go, someone was there. Who? Oh, Fred and Angelina. Well, off and on. It's been like that since we were in school.

nods

They do but they also argue a lot when they aren't dating. It's cute. Hmm? Yeah, mostly we keep telling them that they just need to get it over with and get married. Well you'd think that wouldn't you? They _have _dated before, but not recently. Alicia's dating a guy from the Wimbourne Wasps and George is dating this Muggle girl from Ottery St. Catchpole.

chuckles

Yeah, he's dating a Muggle. Well he met her . . . mm . . . I think I was in seventh year, so about . . . five? years ago. But it wasn't serious until recently. Probably not. He hasn't told her and gets jittery when any of us are around. According to him, she's not ready to know about magic.

shrugs

Who actually understands the twins' reasoning anyway? It always frustrates Oliver but makes him laugh.

smiles

He'd never kick them off. They're the one thing that keeps his spirits up when everything else brings him down.

the food arrives

Ooh, this looks good.

takes a bite

Mm! Delicious! This is almost as good as Oliver's mom's. Oh yeah, she cooks. How else would her family get fed? Well, they do own house-elves but Mrs. Wood loves to cook, so mainly the elves just clean.

shakes head

We had one, but when he died, we didn't bother to replace him. Not really. I mean they are helpful and everything, but . . . asking one to come work for you, and then you don't pay it or anything . . . well . . . Huh? No, I don't subscribe to Hermione Granger's monthly "save the elves" newsletter. Well, mainly because she didn't grow up in a Wizarding family and especially in a Wizarding family that owned a house-elf. She doesn't know how helpful they can actually be. You don't realize how much you depended on a house-elf until they're gone. Even when they didn't do much. Do I plan on getting one? Well, when we get married, we'll actually inherit one. Well, from his parents. Their house is huge so they have like three or four. And one from that family will come live with us. It's nice I guess.

pauses for a while to eat

What? What's wrong with drinking ginger ale? No, no, no! NO . . . no I'm not pregnant. How could you think that? Yeah, well, just because I'm drinking ginger ale doesn't mean that I'm pregnant. If I were I wouldn't have drunk that wine yesterday. And anyway, my parents would have already killed me if I were pregnant before I had even gotten married. They are absolutely against it.

looks thoughtful

No . . . if anything . . . I would have been cut off and disowned by my parents. Oliver too. I mean, his parents want grandkids but not yet.

frowns

You'd actually have to ask Mr. and Mrs. Wood about that. From what Oliver's told me and this is . . . off the record . . . his parents didn't really like her. They thought she was . . . oh, what's the word? . . . hmm . . . Muggles use it all the time . . . a . . . oh! a gold-digger! They apparently thought and probably still think that the only reason she even started dating him was because he was rich to begin with.

looks around to make sure no one's listening

Huh? Yeah, I would've married the poorest guy around if I loved him as much as I love Oliver. Money doesn't matter. It's the person inside that counts. Not how much money he has in his pocket. Hmm? Yep, still off the record.

stares off into the café thoughtfully

What? I'm sorry, I kind of spaced out for a second. Oh, yeah sure. We can go back on the record.

laughs softly

It's funny you should ask that because I ran into him yesterday. And I mean I _literally_ ran into him. I wasn't watching where I was going and ran into him as I turned the corner to head towards our apartment. Apparently he lives a couple of blocks away from us. But yeah, I actually almost did date Marcus Flint.

quickly looks at watch as it beeps

Damn! I'm so sorry . . . I have to leave. I really hate having to leave you again in the middle of our interview but Angie, Ally, Ginny and I made plans to go shopping and I totally forgot until just now. Sure! We can pick it up again tomorrow. Though I have to warn you, it will probably be interrupted again tomorrow too. You don't have to turn this in anytime soon do you? Oh good. Yeah, I think we'll have made it through our story by then. Yeah, sure. I can tell you about Marcus tomorrow. I might even make it through Roger Davies as well.

giggles

Yeah, there's a story with him too.

stands ups and shakes hands

So, same time, same place? Or do we want to try this great little Italian place down the street?

nods

Obviously it's a Muggle place, but the owner is actually a Squib. He'll give us a good deal. And the chicken Parmesan is to die for. Okay, great. I'll meet you there. And hopefully I'll be on time. Bye!

* * *

Ta-da! That's the end of that chapter! I confused myself and then hit a road block otherwise there would have been more to it. Please, please, please review. I'll love you all if you review ;) 


	3. Interview: Day 3

Here it is . . . the third chapter. Sorry it took so long, but you know with finals and the holidays and stuff well . . . I hope you like it. And as always if I owned it I wouldn't be here, would I?

* * *

At the Italian restaurant

Ha! I beat you here! Huh? No, Ols and I were just down the street.

Nods

Yeah . . . well, I tried to talk him into coming with me, but he's stubborn. It's one of his favorite restaurants. But he won't come with unless . . . well unless the restaurant was going to be absolutely empty. Yeah, I think even the waiters. Maybe just the cook and the maître' d. And maybe just _one_ of the waiters. Oh! There's our waiter!

Beckons to the waiter

Yes, I'll have the chicken Parmesan, with the garlic angel hair and . . . a Caesar salad. Yep. Um, Coke with lemon, extra lemons. Oh, and a cherry cheesecake.

Grins happily

What are you having?

Chuckles

Couldn't decide? Or it just sounded good? No, I swear I would never steer you wrong when it came to the food here. I promise you, after you taste the food, you'll want to come back again and again and again.

How? We . . . we just happened to find it one day. No, not recently. When we were still in school. Him, Angelina, Alicia, the twins, and I. I don't remember why we were all together or why we were in "Muggle" land but here we were and we found it.

Shrugs

Harry couldn't. Because he still had to stay at his aunt and uncle's at the time.

Yeah, I met his uncle once. He's a real asshole. And his aunt is a major bitch. I don't like them at all. No, I actually had to meet them once. Harry, for some reason had to go back and he wanted a couple of us to go with him, but I was the only one who could. They liked me at first, when they thought that I might actually be a Muggle. When they thought I was "normal". But after Harry told them I had gone to school with him, they turned cold.

Food arrives

Looks and smells good doesn't it?

Nods

Dig in.

An hour later

That was so good. I don't know if I have room for . . .

Groans longingly as dessert arrives

Dessert. Oh, I can never resist their cheesecake. You too? Sometimes Ols and I start with dessert and then have the main course and _then_ have dessert _again_. It's crazy.

Takes a bite of cheesecake and then sits up

Alright, so more of the story.

Takes a deep breath

Since my first year, Oliver has always been my best friend. Besides, Angelina and Alicia, he's about the only other person that I can pretty much tell _anything_ to. This is going to sound kind of crazy, but I can talk to him about anything and everything. Yeah really! He and I've discussed things like . . . female problems and well, you know stuff like that. I could always go to him when I had guy problems. _Especially_ when I had guy problems. Huh? What kind? Well, like that time I almost dated Marcus Flint. No, during his seventh year. Um, his _first_ seventh year.

No, just all of a sudden one day I developed a HUGE crush on him. Well, it nearly became an obsession with him. I followed him around like those groupies that follow him now. It was _really_ bad. And of course he wouldn't have anything to do with me then because I was a Gryffindor. But I was still obsessed.

Shrugs

Hmm? Well, Oliver took me aside after a Slytherin team practice and had a looooooong talk with me. He warned me to stay away from Marcus. He said that Marcus would only break my heart. Which sort of happened. Marcus found out about my crush and made out his girlfriend where he knew I would come and see them. I ran to Oliver crying.

Stretches

Mm . . . let's go walk down the street. I'm pretty sure Ollie might still be hanging around. He said he would wait for me for a little while. I doubt it. He might actually walk away. Like I said, he didn't like the idea of this interview.

Leaves some money on the table

No, he'll be a gentleman, he just won't talk. He'll walk along with us but will never say a word. He may occasionally smile or softly chuckle but you'll probably forget that he's even here. Not really. The strong and silent one was . . . was . . . Cedric Diggory. That was one of the things that all the girls loved about him. Strong and silent and unnaturally cute.

Giggles

No, Oliver's unnaturally hot.

Turns a corner

We were at a stationary store. No, he likes those sketchpads. They make good playbooks. I don't think he'll still be here. But . . . maybe in one of these stores.

They open the door to a clothing store

Oh look, there he is. See? I told you he'd still be hanging around. Um . . . you'd better wait here. He might _really_ walk away if he sees you. Just hang here a bit.

Walks away

Returns a few minutes later with Oliver in tow

Yep, he came back with me.

Turns to Oliver

Well, you said to act like you weren't here! Well then next time don't come with.

Turns back

Will you excuse us for a few minutes? Thanks.

Walks away with Oliver

Comes back a few minutes later

Yeah, I'm afraid we'll have to continue this tomorrow. I'm really sorry. Where? Oh, yeah. I know the place. Okay, same time? Okay. Bye!

* * *

I really hope you liked it. Please review. Thanks!  



End file.
